The Black Cherry Kitten
by JessicaMoonbeam
Summary: Sakura Haruno a sweet innocent girl, or that is what everybody think she is. She's holding a secret and what happens when Akatsuki finds out? Rated M for Language only!
1. Prologue!

Hello fellows! So I got this idea after I saw: Catwoman! And that movie is awesome! But anyway, I hope you will enjoy! This is only a prologue(sp?)

I Have a writer block on my other story: Sometimes it's bad to be strong. So now I'm making this!

On with the story!:

* * *

><p>The black cherry kitten: Chapter 1<p>

_She jumped from roof to roof. Not a sound could be heard; she sneaked away like a cat. Fast and soundless. Her black coat swayed because of the wind. Her pink hair was in a bun and covered by her coats hood. She's wearing tight black jeans and a black top, that stops so you can see her stomach. (_A/N: Like Helle Berrys top in the movie: Catwoman)

_On her face is she having a black mask, which is covering her emerald eyes._

_She stopped as she was at her destination. She was on the roof of Suna's head bank and she couldn't back down now. She found her entrance and got down into a shaft. She moved fast and soundless through the shaft, until she was over the banks head place. She got herself down into the place by a robe. She sprayed with some weird spray and all the lasers got into sight. If she touches one of those, she know she is done, so she as that cat she is, sneaked over and under the lasers, without touching them. She got through without any problem and is now standing right in front of a giant metal door. There was a lock on it and you needed a code to come through. She walked to the left side of the metal door and saw a tiny board with numbers on. It began to speak: "Password please" it said. She didn't have a password, but she knew that they weren't that smart in Suna, so she tried with: '1,2,3,4' and incredible enough the metal door began to open. She walked through the metal door and saw all the golden coins right in front of her. She smirked and got a bag up from her pocket. She began to tuck coins into her back, until there wasn't room for more. She leaved the bank again, but left a note in the head place where there stood: _

_Thanks for the money. _

_I was really glad to see that you made it easy for me._

_But I was actually hoping for a challenge this time._

_Anyway, you should really get better security, and I mean that._

_You should maybe also change your password from '1,2,3,4' to something… I don't know maybe little more difficult?_

_But thanks again!_

_Love from: The Black Cherry Kitten._

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


	2. Chapter 1: Control your temper!

****Hey JessicaMoonbeam here! With the first chapter of this fanfic ^^ FINALLY! It's been too long. Eh, I'm so tired... Goodnight!

I don't own Naruto, only the story! ^^ Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

I walked down hallway after hallway.

'And they call this a fucking school? Why don't they have a fucking map or something? I'm gonna get lost!' I thought and turned to left.

'Wow. Take it easy dude! It's your first day and you're already freaking out' Inner said and smirked.

'Of course am I freaking out? This school is fucking huge! And I can't find this fucking ro… Wait! Here it is!' I thought and smiled.

'See! I wasn't that bad!' Inner said.

'Oh shut up!' I thought and took a deep breath.

'Okay Sakura! Now is the time to put up your sweet and innocent facade!' I thought and knocked on the door in front of me. I heard a 'come in' and walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

I saw a tall man in front of me, he have grey spiky hair and a mask that covers his mouth and one of his eyes. I smiled and he smiled back.

"You must be our new student. My name is Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you" He said and showed me his hand. I took his hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Kakashi-sensei" I said happily.

"Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class" Kakashi said and I nodded.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 years old and yes my hair is actually natural pink. If you have questions, so please just ask" I said and smiled.

'Oh My Jashin! I hate my sweet and innocent facade! It's driving me crazy!' I thought angrily.

'Oh shut up! You don't want them to know THAT, do you?' inner asked me.

'No.' I answered her.

"Good, you can sit between Sasuke and Sasori. Sasuke! Sasori! Stand up" Kakashi said and a guy with black hair, formed like a chicken butt and black eyes stood up together with a guy with red hair and crimson eyes.

'HAHAHAHAHA! Have you seen his hair?' Inner yelled laughing.

'Haha, yes I have! And it looks like a fucking chicken butt! ahaha!' I thought and mentally laughed together with my inner.

I walked up and sat down between them, still mentally laughing.

"So… Who is who?" I asked them and smiled.

'Ewww… I smile too much' I thought disgusted.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and that is Sasori" chicken butt guy said- I mean Sasuke said.

"Oh okay. It's nice to meet both of you!" I said and smiled happily.

'You're right, it's actually kind of creepy when you smile that much!' Inner said scared.

I didn't answer her.

"Hn." Sasuke said and focused on the teacher.

'Hn? HN? That's not an answer chicken butt! It's not even a fricking word!' I yelled in my mind, but I ignored it and smiled instead.

The rest of the lesson went well, and it was now time for lunch.

I stepped into the canteen and looked around, when I heard a loud voice.¨

"Sakura! Come sit with us!" yelled a blond haired girl.

'What was her name again? Ano? Eno? Emo? Ahaha! Emo! But no… Emu? No that's a bird… INO! There it was' I thought and inner sighed at me.

I walked over to the yelling girl and smiled at her.

"Hello Sakura! You need to meet my friends" Ino said and dragged me over to a table filled with people.

'Jashin! So many people! Tell me again why I joined Konoha High school?' I asked my inner frustrated.

'There are two reasons. 1) Because we promised our mom to go to high school and finish it and 2) Because we don't wanna be caught' inner answered.

'You're right! I did promise my mom that… Well I'm not gonna disappoint her!' I thought and sat down with Ino.

"Sakura, this is Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Karin, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke" Ino said and pointed on each of them.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to describe them so I hope you know how they look)

"Hallo. My name is Sakura Haruno and it's nice to meet all of you" I said and smiled to them.

They all said: "Nice to meet you too" except for Sasuke who said: "Hn" again.

'OMJ! If he says 'hn' again I swear I'm going to kill him!' I thought and began to make plans on how I could kill him.

We talked and laughed a long time, but suddenly everybody stopped and looked at the canteen door. I stopped too and looked at the same direction as everybody else.

In through the door walked nine boys, who all had black jackets with red clouds on. I looked at them and saw Sasori. Some of the other guys looked quite funny.

'OMJ! Look at that guy he has blue skin! And that guy has a lollipop mask on!' I yelled in my thought.

'Okay so we have a;

-Blue skinned guy

-A Lollipop masked guy

-A guy with orange hair and tons of piercings

-A guy with golden eyes, green hair and different toned skin. One side black, the other side white

-A guy with pink eyes and silver hair

-A guy with green and red eyes, brown long hair and a lot of tattoos on his skin

-A guy that looks like Ino, but in a manlier version

-A guy that looks like Sasuke, but in a elder and taller version, who has long black hair in a low ponytail

-And then we have Sasori

Did I forget anyone?' said/asked inner.

'Nope. That was all, but why is everyone quiet? It's not like they own the school or something' I thought and sighed.

There was nobody who moved they just looked silent, while the group of guys walked over to their table.

'Uh I'm done now, I need to throw my lunchbox out now' I thought and began to stand up, which was a stupid move. Now everybody's eyes were on me.

'Ugh… Did I do something wrong?' I thought and went over to a garbage can. Everybody still looked at me.

'Okay this is beginning to be kind of creepy' I thought and shivered.

'I agree with you' inner said.

"Looks like we have a new girl on the school, what your name pinky?" The blue man asked me.

'Pinky? PINKY? Did he just call me pinky? I'm so much gonna kill him someday!' I screamed in my head.

'If you kill him, you blow your cover up!' Inner said and I mentally sighed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and yes I'm new, I started today. And please don't call me pinky" I said and tried to smile.

"It seems like you don't know who we are, pinky" the blue man continued.

'I told him, that he shouldn't call me pinky!' I thought angrily.

'Woooow, slow down and take a deep mentally breathe' inner said and I mentally looked weird at her.

'Take a deep mentally breathe? How the fuck does you do that?' I asked her.

'Just like you mentally looked weird at me' Inner said.

'Jashin! You begin to talk bullshit' I said to her and turned my attention to the blue man again, he still waited for an answer.

"Um… No I don't" I answered and tried to smile again.

'I would guess that they are from circus!' Inner said and smirked.

"We're the Akatsuki and we role this school, pinky" the blue guy continued.

'If he call me pinky one more time, then I think I'm gonna kick his ass' I thought and began to be angrier.

"That sounds very interesting" I said, but without smiling, "and I told you to not call me pinky".

"Oh it is. And you need to show respect, so when we don't get interrupted, when we walk into the canteen, pinky" He said and smirked.

'Show respect, huh? Why should I show that man respect, when he doesn't show me any! And he want me to shut up so they don't get interrupted when they chit chat with each other? I think I need to throw up or something, because that is just lame!' I said in my head.

'So, take it easy Sakura, you don't need to be all angry. He just call you pinky, you have heard that before!' inner said nervous.

'Humph…' I answered.

"Yeah, bitch! You better show some respect, so next time fucking sit still!" The silver haired man said.

'Did he just call me bitch?' I asked inner.

'N-no. I'm sure you heard wrong!' Inner said, she knew I was about to crack.

'DID HE JUST CALL ME BITCH?' I thought again. I think I just cracked.

"Why should I show you respect, when you don't show me any?" I said in an 'oh-so-sweet-voice'.

Everybody stared shocked at me.

"Excuse me bitch? I don't think I heard right?" that silver haired man said again.

"Then you must be fucking deaf! I said: 'why should I show you respect, when you don't show me any?'" I yelled at him, my voice filled with anger.

"My my! We use big words don't we, pinky?" that blue guy said and smirked.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pinky." I said and spit out every word.

'Die! DIE! DIE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!' I thought angrily.

'Sakura, please don't kill him. I mean that wouldn't be good and they would figure out tha-' I cut her off.

'I don't fucking care if they found out that I'm a thief!' I yelled at her.

'…' She didn't answer.

"Hey it's not my fault that you dye your hair pink!" Blue man said, trying to defend himself.

"It's natural, fish face!" I yelled at him.

"What did you call me?" He said and began to be angry.

"OMJ! Is everybody deaf or something? I called you fish face, because that's what you fucking are!" I yelled.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with, pinky!" Fish face said.

"I know who I'm messing with! I'm messing with a bunch of circus clowns! It's you who doesn't know who you are messing with! But I'm not going to kill you, so take it easy! But again thank you for ruin my first day and my lunch! Now I think I'm gonna go home and throw up, 'because you guys are just lame!" I yelled and began to go over to the door. I was almost out of the door, when I stopped and looked back.

"Oh and one more thing; Must Jashin kill you all!" I said and slammed the door after me.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it ^^ R&amp;R<p>

Love

JessicaMoonbeam


	3. Chapter 2: Shut up Hidan!

**Wow it's been like forever and I know this is short and I am SOOOO sorry! :'( Life is hard on me and I barely have time to write + a lot have happened in my life and have changed me. And then the writers block -.-' So annoying.**

**Oh well I hope you enjoy anyways! I'm not sure I will be able to update next chapter anytime soon, but I will not give up! So have patience please? :) 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Message blocked. Download message instead? *click*

Downloading message…

*Ding*

Message downloaded. Thanks for your patience.

"Wait…Did she just say JASHIN?!"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan"

"Kakuzu you fucking bastard, why should I fucking listen to you?!"

"SILENCE!"

….

…

..

"Damn leader, that was fucking unnecessary"

"Hidan, I said SHUT UP"

"Damn fine, no need to get so fucking angry"

**Sakura POV:**

'Damn those bastards! I can't believe it, I mean seriously? Fucking shit!'

'_Goddammit woman, no need to scream at me!'_

'Oh fuck, sorry inner'

'_You curse WAY too much'_

'I'm a jashinist, what did you expect? -.-''

'…'

I sigh at her and continues to walk up the stairs to the roof. As I finally get there, I get overwhelmed by the beautiful sight. On one side was the city, a lot of light and cars driving around and on the other side I could see the forbidden forest, as they call it don't know why through, and some fields with grass and a lot of cherry blossom tress. Up here it all just looked to be in harmony. I smiled, a real smile for the first time today. So peaceful. I sigh again.

'I wish we could life in such a peaceful world'

'_well you're not excactly helping making it peaceful, mrs. Theif'_

'Oh shut up will you? You know why I'm doing it anyway! And speaking about being a thief, were do we strike next?'

'_I don't know yet, give me some time, I will find something'_

'Alright' And then that conversation was over.

I laid down and began looking at the clouds, disappearing into my own little world.

**Pein POV:**

"What are we gonna do leader? She totally humiliated us, un!"

"Deidara's right, let's show her who's the boss!"

"No. We will wait and observe her, finding out if she really is that dangerous" I said and continued walking the hallway.

"Oi, that bitch was actually fucking hot ya' know, and she fucking said jashin, that can only mean one fucking thing!"

"Goddammit Hidan! Stop cussing us to hell!"

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, you can't fucking tell me what to do!"

"Hn."

"Don't you fucking come here, with your fucking hn, Uchiha!"

"Will you lower you voice, un?"

"No I fucking won't pansy-ass!"

And that's how the conversation went all the way to the roof, to say that I was about to annoyed would be an understatement. Period.

**Sakura POV:**

'Ahhh! Nothing can ruin this peacefulness!'

…..

…

*SLAM*

"Danna, art is flowing not eternal, un!"

"You have no idea what real art is brat"

"Hn."

"Kakuzu stop counting your money and fucking listen to me!"

"Shut up Hidan"

"Tobi is a good boy"

"SHUT UP TOBI! Un"

"Pein-sempai, Deidara-sempai is being mean to Tobi again!"

"Why won't they shut up? **We could just eat them"**

"God, this is too damn funny! xD"

'You got to be shitting me…'

'_I think someone's here.'_

'You don't fucking say?!' I yell in my mind and stand up.

"What the fuck are all you fucking shitheads doing here?!" I yell and all their attention is suddenly on me.

"The hot bitch is here, fuck yes!"

"Don't call me a bitch, you old man!"

"I'm not fucking old you bitch, and my hair is silver not fucking grey!"

"ENOUGH!"

I shut up and look at the carrot-haired guy with all the piercings. He looks at me and begins to speak: "Sakura Haruno right?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask, annoyed.

"I got my ways" he answers and smirk at me, I growl back at him.

"What do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun or something... Yeah not much happened, let us just call it a filler ne? xD<strong>

**I don't have much to say other than review please?**

**Love**

**~JessicaMoonbeam 3**


End file.
